Cosmic Era - GSD Revengeance
by novadragon1000
Summary: post GSD season 2. CE 76 ZAFT and PLANT is left in shambles leaving Lacus and Kira to pick up the pieces. The remaining EA is reformed into the Earth Senate joined under Orb. The nations are ounce again peaceful till it was shattered again by what we dub the War Economy lead by what people call the patriots, the survivors of Logos and Blue Cosmos who were captured by ZAFT last war.
1. verse 1 : leading the future

**Gundam Seed Destiny - Revengeance**

 _Kira in the Strike Freedom is confronted by Rey in the Legend. Meanwhile, Athrun in the Infinite Justice battles Lunamaria in the Impulse and Shinn in the Destiny. Requiem is destroyed in a joint effort of the Infinite Justice and Mu in the Akatsuki. Te combined efforts of the Archangel and the Infinite Justice, damage the Minerva, causing it to crash onto the Moon. Durandal and Kira confront each other in the collapsing Messiah. Durandal is shot by Rey, and Captain Gladys orders Kira to leave as she, Rey and Durandal are killed when the Messiah falls to the Moon surface, ending the Second Bloody Valentine War..._

 _Though the war ended Plant is left in shambles after the loss of of Chairman Durandal and the Earth Alliance has broken up into small fractions each lead by a single leader._ _ _Shinn has never been herd from again in the aftermath of the war , distancing himself form everyone he knows leaving_ Lacus and Kira to deal with picking up the pieces of PLANT's former government and leading it to a better future. Eventually Lacus becomes the new Chairwoman of the supreme council of PLANT with Kira at her side as the commander of ZAFT , the military forces of PLANT..  
_

 _In Orb Cagalli Yula Athha takes her place as the Chief Representative to continue in the legacy of the nation and working to unite everyone in the Earth Alliance with themselves. The Earth Senate is eventually made led by Orb as its founder. Athrun also decided to stay in Orb after the war so he can be with Cagalli. Athrun later becomes one of Orb's government agents and the Secretary of Defense leader._

* * *

Shinn Asuka had decided to return to orb to live as a normal person again , or at least as close to normal as he can since he did not want to be involved with the military again. Everyday he did the same things eat , sleep, and watching TV. Everything that traumatized himself before he try to forget but they keep coming back to haunt him day by day. Shinn kept thinking about the things he had done, how he made others suffer , blinded by the power in his hand , how he ignored others and being selfish. Shinn hated to admit it but it was the truth.

To avoid being close to anyone Shinn had rented an apartment with his savings ounce or twice a month he get visited by Kira who is usually sent to the Earth Alliance whenever there is a job for him to do, Other times it was Luna. Athrun often visits him almost everyday, Athrun appears to be more open since the war but Shinn is not quite convinced after what happened during the war. Shinn was piratically convinced that Athrun had turned his back on ZAFT, which made him feel insecure when talking with Athrun. During the war Athrun had always been there for him , Shinn trusted Athrun and when he was told that Athrun was a traitor Shinn begin to lose himself.

* * *

Today was just like any other day Shinn waking up early since he was unable to sleep because of the nightmares he had he dreams about his family's death , his battle with Freedom, the supposed death of Athrun...  
 _" Dammn It "_ Shinn sobbed , he doesn't know how long he has been in bed thinking about the past , then he herd his door being pounded on.  
Shinn then rushed to the front door gritting his teeth thinking out loud. _" who the hell is pounding on the door in the morning. "  
_ Shinn then opens the door _" hey you rude bast... Oh its you Athrun. "  
_ To shinn this person is the last person he wanted to see.  
 _" I was just thought I should stop by today on my way home , what happened to you ? and why does this place smell like rotten fish ? "_

Shinn tries to act normal and allows Athrun to go into his apartment. Athrun looks around the room and remarks how messy it was as if Shinn been neglecting cleaning up and asks Shinn _" you feeling ok ? "  
" oh shud up , I am fine and i do not need your sympathy "  
_Just like when Shinn and Athrun were soldiers of ZAFT , Athrun reprimands Shinn again with a slap on Shinn's face _" CAN'T YOU SEE I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU BUT IT SEEMS WORDS IS WASTED, I AM LEAVING. "_

Just as Athrun was about to walk out the door , Shinn grabs him and pushes Athrun against the wall and begins to cry _" please don't leave. "_ Athrun then takes Shinn's hand and pulls him in hugging him _" Its ok forget the past , you can trust me now I promise I will never leave you alone again. "_


	2. Verse 2 : The Patriots

Shinn looked at his wall clock while watching TV. He had been waiting for someone to come to his apartment. _( " Where the hell is he ? It has been weeks since I talked to him " )_ Shinn asks himself , Shinn is just barely able to move on with his life since the talk with Athrun several weeks ago. Shinn knows that he is not the person who easily gets hurt himself and preferred to take the blame himself.  
Athrun was away on a business at the moon helping to rebuild that lunar city that was nearly destroyed by the super weapons of the last war and decided to go to ORB for a short detour to check on Shinn who happens to be at the military spaceport where all the soldiers landed.  
 _" Hey Shinn , whats wrong did something happen ? "_ Athrun asks feeling a bit surprised to see Shinn outside his apartment knowing Shinn is usually inside or somewhere else by himself plundering about the past. Shinn trys to apologize but is rebuffed by Athrun _" there is nothing to feel sorry for whats is past, stays in the past we can only look to the future "_

Just then a solder form Orb came at the two with a combat knife _" you are the soldier of ZAFT, you killed my family and friends now DIE DESTINY pilot "_ , the random act of aggression got Athrun's attention. He then pushes Shinn away and through the use of CQC (Close quarters combat) takes down the solder and forces him to submit. _" I am Earth republic's secretary of defense commander Athrun Zala. Stand down "  
_ The solder then looks at Athrun _" commander_ Zala , sorry about that sir " Athrun then lets the solder up and he leaves cursing Shinn. Athrun then turns to Shinn and gives him a hand _" you ok mate ? "_  
Shinn still surprised after the event and takes his hand _" I am ok , thanks. "_

After the war the Earth Alliance had been reformed into the Earth Republic under the leadership of the Chief Representative of ORB Cagalli Yula Athha combining all the fractions into one and forming the Earth Senate as a result. This world is changing since Cooridantors and Naturals begin to see each other as equals but it done nothing for the economy and much of it is still in shambles as a result of the second great war known as bloody valentine. The surviving members of Blue Cosmos / Logos were released under the leadership of Lacus.  
A new group then shows up calling themselves the Patriots consisting of the survivors of the second war who wish to jump start the economy again consisting of William Sutherland , Alwin Ritter, Adam Vermilyea, Lucs Kohler , Graham Nelleis , Bruno Azrael , Celestine Groht ,Lally McWilliams , Duncan Luis Mockelberg and a few people who dislike the current government lead by a person named Donald Anderson the solder who attacked Shinn. Since the war use of nuclear technology has been banned from military use as a precaution to prevent weapons of mass destruction being used including neutron jammers and cancellers.

The Patriots are always constantly on the move and no one knew what they were planning and when the time comes they will take over Orb since it is where the senate is located and is also the spearhead of the Earth Republic. The Patriots then put their plan into action using what they call the war economy... and the time is now declared Donald Anderson.

* * *

The takeover of Orb was so sudden no one even know it was coming, Athrun was getting ready to go to work when he herd a knock on his front door. The person standing at his door was one of his subordinates Kazumi Miller who tells him _" Orb's millitary HQ is under complete control of a group calling themselves the Patriots and Cagalli is taken prisoner by them. "  
" dammit " _Athrun said out loud then grabbing his gun and gos to his car intending to raid the HQ " Cagalli I am coming for you " When he got there some of Orb's solders are resisting so Athrun covers them one of the soldiers even tells Athrun to take Cagalli and leave with her. Athrun then gos into the command center and there he finds Cagalli _" i am the commander of Orb's millitary who are you people and let Cagalli go "_  
The group reveals themselves as the Patriots and claims this is needed to jump start the economy. Athrun then demands that they let Cagalli go and that he will take her place. Cagalli looks at Athrun with tears in her eyes " NO Athrun please leave they only need one of us. " Cagalli then jabs the person holding her with her elbow forcing him to drop her. Useing the chaos that occured after Cagalli and Athrun makes their getaway running into armory, where Athrun drags Cagalli to the Infinite Justice and pushes her into the pilot seat.  
" Cagalli go to plant and seek help from Lacus the chair of PLANT tell her that Orb is been taken over "  
Cagalli refuses and begins to cry but Athun launches the Mobile Suit into space using the booster it has. Athrun cannot leave Orb yet not without first taking Shinn with him , so he gos into the Atrazuki and launches it. Athrun heads to Shinn's apartment and wakes him up firing a blaster into the air.

 _" Shinn get dressed and come with me , we are leaving Orb "_ Athrun calls form outside his apartment window. After picking up Shinn, Athrun gos to a secret Armory and gets a booster and takes off into space as well along with a rebuilt Destiny.


	3. Verse 3 : birth of Cosmic being

The Patriots then created PMCs (private military company) which are non-state organization composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation , with the intent of destroying the current government in the Earth Alliance, stating those who seek revenge for the death of PLANT's chairman Durandal or dislike the government should join them creating four different groups , praying mantis, black hawk , star wolf, and outer haven with their main strong hold at Orb. The Patriots also created the ZERO system which allows a person to link their minds with a mobile suit , that way it creates a perfect weapon.

* * *

As Shinn and Athrun launch into space they are being chased by solders of the black hawk fraction currently under the control of the Patriot and its members seek vengeance against the people who killed Chairman Durandal. Athrun tries to talk down the soldiers _" stop I do not want to fight you , don't you know if you defeat us this world will be plunged into a endless war , and on top of that you are being used by the people who calls themselves the Patriots. "  
_ Shinn inside the rebuilt Destiny GUNDAM attacks the soldiers _" snap out of it Athrun , it appears that these people have something against us go to PLANT I will cover your escape and make these people wish they never messed with us. "_  
 _" Shinn ?... "_ Athrun responds as Shinn again gos into SEED mode out of his heightened and unstable emotions, Shinn then proceeded to ruthlessly destroy the military force sent after them and panting afterward.  
" Athrun , lets go " Shinn responds after the skirmish.

* * *

Shinn and Athrun then arrive at PLANT where they are greeted by Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli who again breaks into tears, _" so our home is taken by those people those who call themselves Patriots ? "_  
 _" Sadly yes , but I am glad you are safe. "_ Athrun responds and hugs her.  
Lacus then speaks up _" I herd it from Cagalli that your home is taken I will do what I can to help your homeland, but we too have a crisis as well. A few days ago there was an attack here and Kira was able to quell the fighting. It seems that someone is trying destroy the current government of PLANT and EARTH..."_  
Kira then looks away _" after all the work we did for what we believe in , who will do such a thing , why are people always trying to control us ? "  
_

Another person then walks in going by the name of Setsuna Leonheart _" because that is how the world is , people will always repeat the same mistake and it will always be the common people who suffer, this world is twisted and this has gotten to a point that we must fight a war to obtain freedom, peace and Justice. Destiny is something that we control by our hands, From now on we shall become known as Cosmic Being and our objective to return the world back to its natural state where we can have freedom without people controlling our fate. "_

* * *

Cosmic Being is now been created with its members consisting of Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Athha, and its leader Setsuna Leonheart. Setsuna then gifts each of the members a new sword upgrading each of their mobile suits to use a GN Drive that he had developed.

GN-001 Exia  
GN-002 Gx Destiny  
GN-003 Gx Wing Freedom  
GN-004 Gx infinte Justice  
GN-005 Gx atrazuki

Setsuna then explains that the GN drive known as the Solar Furnace which harnesses the byproducts of baryonic decay as an energy source. Like every other power source, a GN Drive has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature a GN Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the GN drive is not pushed to breaking limits. Setsuna than reveals that he himself was ounce a mobile suit pilot during the first great war many years ago, but was born before the first war , the revelation surprised everyone else but Lacus who knew about the origins of the person.  
Lacus is then made captain of the Eternal the ship she had used back in the second war with the ship serving as the flagship and their base of operations . Setsuna then sends a message down to earth stateing their name is Cosmic being if there is any act that will destroy freedom and justice they will intervene with military force.


End file.
